


Drop Your Trousers, Leave Your Pants

by memorywolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Severus Snape, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cumslut severus a little bit, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Sort Of, Sub Severus Snape, but more like coming in someone else’s pants, harry calls severus a good boy a lot, i imagine its hogwarts 8th year so harry is legal, light cock spanking, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Harry has nefarious plans for Severus and Severus loves it.OrHarry pulls Severus into a secret tunnel and wanks onto Severus’ pants, then instructs him to wear them for the rest of the day.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 408





	Drop Your Trousers, Leave Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and am posting it on my phone, so please excuse me if there’s any formatting error. Also this entire pwp is banking in on my understanding that pants means underwear in the UK, so if i get this understanding wrong then this entire fic becomes a huge joke lmao. 
> 
> Also very amazed i typed this out in like an hour lol  
> And if u didnt see it in the tags, i imagine this to be hogwarts 8th year so harry is legal

“Severus, come.” Severus instantly stops walking and turns to look at Harry. His eyes drop once he realises what Harry was intending to do, the role he was supposed to take.

He walks back down the hallway away from the great hall, following after Harry’s quiet footsteps. Harry brings them to a hidden passage behind a tapestry, pulling aside the cloth and gesturing for Severus to go through.

Severus goes quietly, standing by the wall once he’s inside to await further orders. Harry walks in and lets the tapestry to fall back down, obscuring them from view. It’s dark for a moment before the torches by the walls are lighted by Harry with a wave of his hand. Severus shivers at the show of power with his wandless non-verbal magic, he can feel arousal slowly curling around his belly.

Harry brings them further down the tunnel, until they can barely see the entrance.

“Colour?”

“Green.” Severus says, as was customary before they truly began any of their games.

“Good boy.” Harry smiles and cups Severus’ cheek in one hand, pulling the taller man down for a kiss.

Severus whimpers into the kiss, hands clenched by his side. He wasn’t allowed to touch until ordered, and he desperately wants to clutch at Harry’s arms.

Harry pulls back from the kiss, delighting in the flushed look of Severus. “Don’t undress completely but pull up your robes and drop your trousers.”

Severus flushes red but does as Harry says, pulling up the stiff fabric of his robes and tucking them so they stay up. He unbuckles his trousers and shimmies a bit so they can get past his thighs and allows them to drop down to his ankles leaving his black pants exposed. He brings his arms back to his side, looking back at Harry for approval and further instructions.

Harry nods, pleased at Severus’ obedience. “Pull your pants down to your lovely thighs.” He can’t resist complimenting his lover, loving the high blush it brings onto Severus’ cheeks.

Severus tucks his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and pulls them down to his thighs, his straining erection finally free of its confines springs up. It is torture to not be able to give it a couple of strokes to ease the tension but Harry hasn’t allowed him to touch his own prick in months.

“Good. Now take out my cock.” Hearing that from Harry sends waves of arousal through Severus and he can’t help but moan before he brings his hands to Harry’s trousers. He pulls the belt out of its buckles, unbuttoning and pulling down the zip of Harry’s trousers. He doesn’t pull the trousers down, he doesn’t need to. All he needs to do is push Harry’s pants down to let his leaking hard cock bob up before it flags, the size and heaviness of it weighing it down.

“There’s a good boy. You like my cock?” Harry takes one of Severus’ hand before it can drop fully back down to his side and guides it up and down his hard shaft, groaning at the feel.

“Yes, Harry.” Severus says after a swallow to clear his throat. He is unspeakably aroused right now and his cock is screaming at him for stimulation.

“Say it.”

Severus’ eyelids flutter at Harry’s tone, hard and unyielding. “I love your cock, Harry.”

Severus tightens his grip a little, giving Harry more stimulation as he uses Severus’ hand to wank.

Harry deliberately runs Severus’ palm across the head of his cock, smearing the precum on his palm before saying, “It’s a little dry, Severus. I could do with a bit of saliva.”

Severus nods and allows the spit to pool on his tongue before bringing his palm up to his mouth and licking across it. The burst of salt and bitterness has him gasping, breath coming in hitches. He licks his palm a few more times, swapping the precum for his saliva, before putting it back on Harry’s cock.

“Ah.. that’s brilliant. You like wanking me, Severus? Like it when I use you to get off?” Severus is honestly amazed at how he’s still standing given how weak his knees are feeling. He nods absentmindedly.

He feels the electric pain and pleasure of it before he hears the slap across his dick, he cries out and his knees buckle but Harry’s hands are immediately holding him up until he can straighten his legs to hold himself again.

“I like verbal answers, Severus.”

Severus goes to nod again before remembering himself, “Yes, Harry. I’m sorry, Harry. I l-love it when you use me to get off.” The last of his sentence trails off in huffs at how utterly aroused he is.

“Good boy.” Harry pats his cheeks, smearing the little bit of the precum he had collected when he had landed the blow on Severus prick.

Severus moans low in his throat, mind spiralling at how dirty he was getting, having his own precum smeared on his cheek. He loved it, he wanted more of it.

“You love that huh?” Harry chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’ll be giving you more in just a moment.”

Harry tightens his own grip on Severus’ hand on his cock, moving it faster up and down his hard shaft. He then releases his hold and allows Severus to do all the work.

“I’m going to come in your pants and you’re going to pull it up over your prick and go about the rest of your day like that.” Harry says between grunts, hips thrusting forward into Severus’ warm grip. “How would you like that? Feeling so wet every time you move, knowing you have my cum smearing against your bollocks and slutty hole. I reckon it’ll be awhile before it dries and becomes uncomfortable, when that happens I want you to come find me and I’ll put another load on them.”

Severus is panting and it takes everything in him to keep his hand moving. He’s wanking but his prick isn’t getting any stimulation, it’s confusing his brain and making him thrust his hips infinitesimally. “Please.. Please Harry, I want your cum...”

“Fuck, Severus.” Harry grunts. He shuffles himself closer so the head of his cock is laid across the stretch of fabric of the crotch of Severus’ pants.

“I won’t let you come now, but tonight, I’ll finish onto your beautiful arse and let you finger my come into your own slutty hole. And if I’m satisfied I might fuck you, let you come across the floor and make you lick it up. You like that don’t you? A fucking cumslut.” Harry has a hand wound around Severus’ neck, fingers tangled in the dark hair and pulling at them.

Severus’ cries and moans are echoing in the tunnel, “Yes! Yes please! I’m a fucking cumslut!” Another one of Harry’s hands are on his hip, clutching so tight he was sure there would be bruises by tonight. It was the only thing holding his hips still from rutting the head of his cock against Harry’s taut abdomen.

“Close..” Harry moans as he tilts his head, leaning his forehead on Severus’ shoulder.

“Please Harry, come in my pants, please!” Severus encourages him, hands moving faster ignoring the beginning of cramps creeping down his arm.

“Fuck!” Harry shouts as he thrusts once, twice, and comes. Pearly white semen shot in strips across Severus’ black pants, a stark contrast in colour. Severus whimpers as he feels some of the hot spurt land on the cheeks of his ass and no doubt the back of his pants.

Harry stays still for a few moments, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. Severus is too wired up to stay still but he’s a good boy if nothing else and forces himself to keep from touching himself.

Severus whines at the loss of contact when Harry takes a step back to admire what he’s done. Severus’ black pants is stripped in white cum, his thighs and even his arse carried a tiny bit of his essence. Severus is a flushed mess, still panting heavily in arousal.

“Pull up your pants.” Harry orders, watching gleefully as Severus bends to pull at the waistband and up his thighs until finally they fit snugly over his straining erection. Harry just came but he was unbelievably turned on still at the sight of Severus’ crotch covered in semen soaked pants.

“On your knees, clean up my cock.” Harry says as he takes another step back to allow Severus the space to go down.

Severus shuffles a bit awkwardly with his trousers still around his ankles but manages to kneel and comes face to face with Harry’s flaccid wet cock. He licks a stripe up the side before opening his mouth to take it entirely, making sure to lick around the bottom before pulling up and sucking the tip clean of any remnants of cum. He licks his lips once he pulls off, making sure he got everything into his mouth.

“Lovely. Tuck me back in and you can get up and pull up your trousers.” Harry soothes a hand through Severus’ ruffled hair, smoothing it down for him.

Severus gently places Harry’s soft cock back into his pants and zips up his trousers, doing the button and belt back up before he lays a loving kiss over it and standing back up. He pulls up his own trousers over his still straining erection, wincing as they apply more pressure against it. He tries to ignore it and smooths his hands over his robes, making sure they fell neatly around his legs.

“Thats a good boy. Come here.” Severus is pulled into a gentle hug by Harry, hands running over his hair and down his back, soothing him. They stay that way until Severus can get his breathing back to normal and his arousal isn’t as peaked anymore.

“Lovely, you were brilliant, Severus. Are you doing alright?” Harry asks when he pulls back from the hug, holding both of Severus’ hands in his as he looks up at his lover.

Severus nods, “I’m alright, thank you Harry.”

Harry smiles, “My pleasure, love.”

Harry places a final kiss on Severus’ lips before he leads them back out the tunnel. Severus gasps when he first moves, feeling the sticky wetness in his pants, but he learns to push it to the back of his mind and forces himself to walk properly. It’s going to be a long day but what Harry had promised him at the end of it will definitely be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write smut so please dont critic too harshly, im still learning the intricacies of writing smut. Please do comment though (though i have no idea what u could possibly comment abt on a smut fic HAHAHA) 
> 
> I just really love sub sev thats all. And the kinkier the better ;) I’ve basically went through the entire bottom severus and sub severus tag, so if u know any fics where sev is a bottom or like in a more submissive role, pls link me tq


End file.
